


Из пепла

by fioretta



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioretta/pseuds/fioretta
Summary: Фана думает, что умирать не больно.Фана думает об этом трижды.





	Из пепла

Умирать не больно, думает Фана.

Грустно, потому что нарушает договорённость посмотреть внешний мир вместе, потому что перекидывает всё на Марса, потому что остаётся без него и оставляет его одного — ни поддержки, ни дружеского плеча, ни приободряющего взгляда глаза в глаза.

Фане холодно — холодно даже вопреки тому, что тело охвачено самым мощным из огней, а горячая-горячая кожа Марса лишь подчёркивает, насколько ледяны её ладони.

Стремление служить во благо Алмазному Королевству исчезает вместе со способностью исцелять; Фане не страшно, потому что последнее, что она видит — это Марс. Его напуганное, поцарапанное, перепачканное кровью, живое лицо.

Умирать — это так... спокойно.

Освобождающе.

***

Умирать не больно. Больно не умирать.

«Убейте меня, пожалуйста», — жалобно думает Фана.

И её желание сбывается.

***

Умирать не больно, думает Фана Ненависть. Внутри неё, как и вокруг, разгорается целое пожарище: злость, ярость, гнев. Жажда отмщения — тёмная, ненасытная, бездонная.  
И такая холодная-холодная.

_«Снова»_, — размыто, почти стёрто доносится откуда-то из запертых глубин подсознания.

Умирать — это почётно, думает Фана Ненависть, потому что вокруг неё — сильные маги, которых она заберёт с собой. Заберёт мучительно, ломая от боли и жара, вытравляя последнюю надежду на спасение одним лишь свирепым взглядом; сгорая от желания отомстить, и магов тоже — сжигая.

Перечёркивать чужие жизни собственной смертью, думает Фана Ненависть, правильно.

Справедливо.

***

Умирать не больно. И — совсем не страшно.

Фана вовсе не феникс, хотя название её целебного заклинания и говорит об обратном, у неё нет дара возвращаться к жизни из пепла, её магия может лишь затягивать раны — и ту не использовала, чтобы хоть как-то спастись, а всё равно цела и... это странно.

Она должна была умереть. Нет, не так.

Она умирала.

Трижды.

Фана не умеет возрождаться вновь и вновь, и всё же она живёт. Хотя сейчас ей кажется, что её жизнь — это болезненная, разодранная, не способная затянуться кровоточаящая рана, потому что каждый раз, когда Фана выживала, у неё не было чувства спасённости. Будто ей даже не протянули руку, а попросту схватили и потянули наверх — насильно, не спрашивая, не интересуясь, чего хочет она сама.

Навязчивые, липкие, острые мысли-шипы о том, что её жизнь — это не её заслуга, впиваются в кожу колючками и не хотят исчезать; избавляться от них оказалось труднее, чем Фана предполагала, но она пытается.

Опустошённость и испуг, неразлучные, словно братья-близнецы, занимают все мысли Фаны, за что она неустанно корит себя, ведь впервые за девятнадцать лет её жизнь вошла в спокойное русло, у неё есть дом, вежливо предоставленный учителем Фэнзэллом, у неё есть друг, который пойдёт на всё, чтобы внешний мир встретил Фану распростёртыми объятиями, а не кольями и приказаниями убивать, у неё есть _свобода_.

Но в конфетти повседневных мелочей-забот Фана чувствует, что не может ухватиться за самое главное — за себя.

Фана — это надтреснутая копилка со всем, что из прошлого не растворилось во времени и удержалось в её ладонях. Со всем, что у неё осталось.  
Со всем, что от неё осталось.

Фана — это пепел.

Колдуй, не колдуй, — из пепла не получится ничего. У неё, по крайней мере, нет таких сил. Зато у Марса есть. Всегда были.

Она могла чувствовать себя более полноценной лишь рядом с ним, это она чётко уяснила, когда им вновь пришлось прощаться, только-только найдя друг друга, поэтому у Фаны появилась первая цель: научиться справляться без Марса.

***

Умирать не больно — Фана успела это запомнить.  
Умирать ей _не придётся_ — Фана успела это в себе выстроить.

Она не феникс, чтобы возродиться снова, она и не хочет этих «снова», потому что каждый раз был тяжелее предыдущего, и всё же ей надо научиться возводить хоть что-то из пепла, в который её превратили умелые руки учёных и Лихта. Она пытается поймать свой ритм жизни постепенно и неспеша, как поймать течение, входя в воды реки, и за то, что добрый учитель Фэнзэлл помогает ей в этом, Фана благодарна.

И всё же иногда она просыпается из-за кошмаров. Просыпается так же, как пробует жизнь на вкус, — спокойно и размеренно. Ни учащённого сердцебиения, ни сбившегося дыхания, ни чувства страха — Фане даже кажется, что она отбоялась давно-давно, ещё девчонкой, там, на операционных столах, и сейчас ничто не способно её напугать. От последующей бессонницы лекарство не находится, — успокоить её мысли, разорвав кольцевой маршрут возвращения к сценам из детства не могут ни одни таблетки, поэтому Фана выходит на улицу: около дома красиво, природа успокаивает её, а свежий воздух укрепляет ещё не до конца осознанные мысли о том, что всё худшее позади.

Смотреть на звёзды она любила с детства; из окон лаборатории вид был не очень, но он всё-таки был, — они с Марсом, указывая пальцами на небо, пытались угадать какие-то рисунки. А ещё пообещали когда-нибудь всю ночь гулять: чтобы над головой было это бескрайнее, не скованное сводами никаких стен небо, чтобы звёзды сияли ярко-ярко и дышалось легко-легко, — одно из многих обещаний с обобщающим названием «внешний мир».

Обещания сплетались-скреплялись намертво, обвязывались тугим-тугим узлом вокруг мизинца и тянулись недлинной нитью с таким же узлом на конце — около его, Марса, пальца.

Мысли о том, кто смог вытащить из неё — чёрной, злобной-злобной, повёрнутой шипами ко внешнему миру — настоящее «я», избавив от цепких когтистых рук чужого контроля, успокаивали лучше любой колыбели, ласково спетой заботливой матерью на ночь, и сеяли чувство непонятное, новое, но будто тянущееся незримой тенью из самого детства.

Фане кажется, что на потрёпанных страницах книг их скудной домашней библиотеки давалось этому название, но она не уверена до конца.

Фана никогда не разбирала: любить, влюбляться, — но ей кажется, что Марс был в её сердце всегда.

Сухая земля беззвучно принимает ступающих по ней, трава сминается еле слышно, но пугающим громом разносится в тишине сухой прерывистый кашель; Фана вздрагивает и почти не пугается, в основном напрягается, да пальцы её крепко-крепко впиваются в обложку гримуара. Привычка брать его с собой на всякую ночную вылазку, выработанная первоначальным страхом, что за ней снова кто-нибудь придёт, не кажется теперь дурной, когда за спиной пугающе близко оказывается посторонний с неизвестными намерениями.

Фана не досчитывает даже до трёх и резко разворачивается, готовая в ту же секунду снести злоумышленника стеной огня, но с занесённой для похлопывания по плечу рукой на неё удивлённо смотрит не незнакомец — Марс.

То ли облегчённый, то ли радостный выдох вырывается из её груди, она бросается к нему в объятия, силясь скорее проверить: не сон ли?

Фана сбивчиво шепчет что-то неразборчивое, состоящее, вероятно, из «ты напугал меня», «рада тебя видеть», «я так соскучилась».  
Марс крепко-крепко сжимает её, напоминая себе, что больше он её не потеряет, беспорядочно пытается описать Алмазное Королевство, но самое главное — донести до Фаны, что теперь они вернутся только вместе.

До рассвета они гуляют неподалёку, Марс в красках описывает изменившееся Королевство и то, как Фане должно быть в нём комфортно, она рассказывает о людях, с которыми сумела подружиться и почти впервые не жалеет об упущенных часах сна, они не отпускают руки друг друга и часто устремляют взгляды наверх, туда, к звёздам.

Фана с улыбкой подмечает: он тоже не забыл.  
Фана чувствует, как внутри неё всё постепенно переворачивается и, кажется, изменятся.

Фана — не феникс, чтобы возрождаться из пепелища сожжённых чувств и эмоций, и всё же в руках Марса она потихоньку оживает.  
С каждым разом всё больше и больше.


End file.
